


Santa Interruptus

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed forbides any interruptions when he finally gets a chance to be with Abbey.





	Santa Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Leo, any more problems, just ignore them. I’m tired and going to bed.”

He turned and looked at the clock in the Oval Office. 2 am. Another night down the drain.

Leo grinned. “Of course, sir. You won’t be interrupted unless the world comes to an end.”

“I’m sorry. I’m tired. I’m cranky and I want to go to bed before the sun comes up.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll keep watch and let you know if anything happens.”

“Thanks.” Jed turned and walked out the open door, heading back to the Residence. The sparkling white lights lining the walkway did nothing to lift his spirits. As he walked he remembered that tonight should have been just him and Abbey. He had promised her all week but then world emergencies don’t wait for the President of the United States to have sex with his wife. Sighing as he approached his bedroom door, he shook his head. He knew Abbey would be pissed and he would suffer because of it.

As he put his hand on the door knob, he turned to the ever present agent and said his standard statement. “No interruptions. I’m going to bed.” 

And, as usual, the agent nodded, knowing full well that if the staff wanted the President, then they got the President, no matter what the President said.

Jed slowly turned the knob, hoping that Abbey would be asleep. The last thing he wanted to do was get in a fight in the middle of the night. 

He closed the door quietly and turned around. Soft candles were glowing by the fire, drinks already placed on the small table by the sofa.

“Huh?” Jed said, looking around to see if Abbey was in the bed. But there was only empty space. Putting the briefcase on the floor, he walked slowly toward the fire, not sure of what was going on.

Music erupted from the small stereo on the bookshelf.

***

Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me

Been an awful good girl

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue

I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

***

It was at this point that Abbey appeared out of the shadows, minimally dressed in what would maybe pass for clothing. A thigh length red skirt, edged in white fur, moved as she walked. Her chest covered only by a red halter, her breasts barely covered in fur edged cups and a red Santa hat on her head. Her red stiletto heels clicked as she walked across the marble insert in front of the fireplace. She continued to sing.

***

Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be just as good

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's

Not a lot

Been an angel all year

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa honey, one thing I really do need, the deed

To a platinum mine

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

***

Jed swallowed hard, even as he felt his groin tighten. “Abbey? Abbey?”

“Yes, Santa?” By this time she had reached him and took the opportunity to slide his jacket off his shoulders. She leaned in close to his cheek, leaving a trail of lipstick kisses.

“Abbey?”

“That’s my name,” as she nibbled on his earlobe. Her hand moved back and forth on his shirt covered chest. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

“Yeah.” He reached down to unbuckle his belt as Abbey popped the buttons on his shirt as she tore it off of him. “Abbey! Slow down!”

She continued to nibble his left ear as she whispered, “I’m hot. You need to cool me off.”

That was all it took for Jed to push his now torn shirt off his arms and pull his pants down, taking his shorts with them. He had enough leeway to kick his shoes off but couldn’t break his wife’s embrace to pull his socks off. He stepped out of his clothes and pushed Abbey back toward the bed.

She tugged at his hand, changing the direction they were headed. Quickly Jed saw the fuzzy white rug in front of the fireplace and understood now what she wanted. Two champagne flutes sat beside the fireplace, waiting for the two people now lying side by side on the rug beside them.

***

Santa cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks

Sign your 'X' on the line

Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don't mean on a phone

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry ... tonight

***

“Abbey, I love you. Did you know that?” even as his hands brushed up her thigh, feeling no fabric between her and his hand.

“Ssshhh.” Abbey was enjoying the feeling of his fingers rubbing her clit, even as her hands enveloped his enlarging penis.

“Oh, God, Abbey,” as Jed groaned. He swelled at her touch, the fullness giving way to urgency.

He pushed her onto her back, taking his hands away from her opening just long enough to untie the halter and throw it across the room.

He leaned into her face, now nibbling on her ear and blowing across the one spot on her neck that he knew would only increase her urgent feelings for release.

“Jed,…” as she arched her back. ‘He has always known how to excite me’ she thought even as her body tighten and strained not to climax without him. “Baby, I need you.”

Her words were all the permission he needed. He pulled himself up on his arms and positioned himself at her opening. Sliding inside, he waited for a few seconds while her body adjusted, since it had been awhile since they had made love. Thrusting forward he watched her face, her eyes closed as she immersed herself in her feelings.

“Abbey, open your eyes. I want to see them.”

At his request, her green eyes, dark with desire, met his, the love for each other transmitting through the air.

He leaned down and planted more kisses and sensed the increase in her body, even as he continued to thrust forward, filling her with every part of him.

His lips covered hers, muffling her cries as she reached her peak and exploded over and over again.

He thrust one more time; then he too joined Abbey in reaching his peak and exploding past it.

Knock! 

Knock!

“Shit!” Jed broke off his kiss and raised his head. “Whoever the hell that is, you had better not come in!”

The visitor never heard that and quickly opened the door. “Mr. President, I’m sorry to interrupt…” Leo then noticed the softly glowing candles, the red halter lying in front of the bed, the position of his two best friends.

He quickly turned around and stuttered, “I’m so sorry. Sir, you’re needed in the Situation Room. I’ll be outside.” With that he slinked out, quickly closing the door.

“Jed, was that Leo? Did he see us?”

He pulled out, rolling over to the side, covering his eyes. “Yeah. That was Leo.” What he didn’t expect to hear was Abbey’s laughter.

“Oh my God, I bet he was embarrassed. Maybe even as much as we are.”

Jed turned to face his wife, noting the smile crossing her face. He couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Listen, I gotta go.” He sat up and then pushed himself off the floor.

He walked quickly to the closet, pulled some jeans and a sweatshirt out and put them on. He walked back to where Abbey still lay, her breasts still covered in sweat and her skirt pushed up around her waist. “Don’t move. I’ll be back.”

“You had better come back. I have more presents for you.”

Jed squatted down, kissed his wife, and smiled. “I’ll be back. Santa has a few presents for you as well.”

He kissed her one more time and was gone. 

Abbey stretched and gazed into the fire. ‘Santa is really going to make my wishes come true.’

THE END


End file.
